Learning the Game
' ' Q. What is a 'Sire'? ' A. The term 'Sire' is used universally for male or female vampires. A vampire's Sire is the vampire that 'embraced', 'changed' or 'turned' them. Your Sire is determined by whose invitation you accept. If no one invited you, you can choose one of the 3 Trinity Lords. (In game NP -non playable- characters) You can then Sire other players by inviting players and asking them to accept your invite as they start the game. On the stats page of any vampire you'll find a link to their Sire.' Q. What is a 'Slave' and why do I need them? A. 'Slaves' earn blood for you. You purchase them and they acquire blood by the hour. Every time you purchase a Slave, the cost goes up for that Slave. Some Slaves require clan members to “oversee” them. In other words, if you don't have enough clan to support the total number of Slaves that you've purchased, you will no longer be able to purchase more Slaves that require clan members until you've grown your clan. Q. What is a 'Sect'? A. There are 3 Vampiric 'Sects' within the game, a player chooses the sect that they want to belong to in the beginning of the game and each sect has an influence over the amount of time it takes to regenerate their particular specialty: Energy, Rage, or Blood (payment). Q. What is 'Black Blood Exchange'? A. A 'Black Blood Exchange' is when 2 vampires drink from each other (Vampire blood is black) and as a result, the Vampiric blood makes each stronger. Black Blood Exchanges can occur between 2 Vampires in the same clan, but only once every 24 hours. You have to be a certain age to do this. AGE: Q. What is 'Bloodrise!'? A. 'Bloodrise' is located just beside the "fight" tab. To play this feature you must align with one of the trinity members and start accumulating black blood for them. Along the way you will have new Trinity Specific Missions and fighting vampires aligned with opposite Trinity Characters or other Trinity Characters themselves will earn black blood in your vial as well. Reap the many rewards as you go! Q. What are consumables'? A. 'Consumables' are boosts that you acquire during game play. When you get one, they are housed in the Catacombs which can be found by clicking on your "stats" link. These boosts can include extra health, rage or energy. Q. How is age determined? A. Your age is the number of days that you've played the game and equates to Vampire Years 1 day = 1 Vampiric Year. Q. How does the clan invite link on the vamp pages work? A. If you are already FB friends with someone, you can request an in game invite to join clans. The link will not be present if you aren't FB friends already. (There is also an "add friends" option to access all of your friends already playing on the Darkside). Q. Why don't I have any Blood? A. You might have purchased more powers that have upkeep costs higher than your blood income. Q. How can I tell how much Experience I need until the next level? A. Hover your mouse over the Exp Bar. Q. Does your bloodline have anything to do when you're buying powers? A. “Yes always buy powers that fit your bloodline, they work better for you in fight.” Q. What are 'Favor Points'? A. 'Favor Points' are used to purchase various elements in the game, see the 'Council' tab in your main navigation bar for specifics. (Refill your rage, energy, health etc.) Q. How do you get 'Favor Points'? A. You can buy them outright or participate in free offers that are located on the 'Council'tab Q. What is all this stuff on the Info page? A. The Darkside Info page is filled with important information (such as this FAQ) and the back-story to the game - as well as myriad exciting things to keep you busy while you're waiting for your timers to refill. For fun, why not check out the Vampire Theatre or Stories sections, or read up on your Bloodlines!' ' Q. What is a 'Legend'? Where do I find 'Legends'? How do I become a 'Legend'?' A.#'Legends' are those Vamps who have become prominent on the Legends Leader Boards for attaining / exceeding a certain stat number in a leader-board category. Have you ever met one of those very aggressive Vamps who are constantly busting your fangs? Chances are that they're either a Legend or trying their hardest to be one. Why not join in on the bloody fun?' #You can find current 'Legend's by clicking the Legends link at the top right of your screen, which brings you to the Legends Leader Boards. From there you'll see the listings for all of the different Legend categories, the Vamps who have become Legendary by attaining slots there, and their corresponding stat numbers. #Anyone can become a 'Legend' on the Darkside, by simply reading the Legends leader-boards and working their little Vampire bottoms off to beat any stat number listed there and in the chosen category. It's tough work, but we know you have it in you to be one of the greatest Vamps on the Darkside! Q. Where do I find my 'Stats' so I can try to be a Legend? A. You can access your 'Stats' any time by clicking on the Stats button on the upper right hand corner of your screen. This button brings you to your Stats page (sometimes referred to as a "profile page"), where you can look over all of your personal statistics and compare them to those on the Legends Leader Boards. Every time you make a Kill, K.O., Die, are K.O.'d yourself, do a Mission, or collect a Bounty... that's one notch on your belt (well, one number added on your stats). So get those notches notching now if you want to be a Legend! on this page is copied directly from the in-game FAQ's, containing no original material.